Like a Never Ending Road
by XxDarkWolfxX01
Summary: Rhapsody the lynx was happy living in a normal life until her entire world is turned around when Dr. Finitevus interferes. What will become of Rhapsody and her previous life? Find out when she meets new friends and enemies in her unexpected adventure!
1. Abduction

Like a Never-ending Road

Life is like a maze. We take a different road that leads us to a different path. Sometimes we can backtrack, other times we can never return. Sometimes we leave our old life behind, regretting choices we made. Other times we take the path of salvation that will lead us to a better life. A life that we were meant to lead, where we will grow. And in every life it will never be perfect, no, there is never paradise in life, but to most, this comforting life is home to someone

"Hey sis!" a voice called my name from across the hall. I rolled on my back and covered my head with one of the pillows, moaning with exhaustion, of course why was I exhausted? Ill never know. "Sis! Get your lazy ass out of that bed! C'mon! You're gonna be late" he shouted again running into the room. Verbolten of course. He's my younger brother, a pain in my "lazy ass" at that. "Alright! Alright! Would gout get off me?" I retorted as I flipped the covers off as they fell on top of him. "Well don't blame me if you're late for work we need money and I'm not old enough to get a job" Verbolten rolled his eyes with a huff and pulled the covers off of his face. "Then why don't you keep it cute and work at McDonald's?" I teased as I propped myself out of bed. "Shut up, you're the one working at a coffee shop." Verbolten replied. My only response was a head nod as i walked out of the house and over to my bike. The coffee shop wasnt far away from where i lived but it was convenient, in my opinion, to ride to my job in style.

Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Rhapsody the lynx. I live with my younger brother Verbolten...as you can tell. Although it looks like we fight a lot, hey, us siblings have to stick together right? I work a small job paying easy money at a coffee shop. You ask for coffee, I'll make it, that's what I always say anyway. As I neared the shop I could plainly tell that I was early. After all my boss hadn't shown up yet. I didn't complain, it wasn't odd for me to be early, in fact for anything. I've always been known to be the early bird. I peered over, seeing a figure at the corner of my eye and realized it was one of my co-workers, Hannah. "Hey Hannah!" I called after her as she turned toward me. "Oh Rhapsody! Hey, I thought you had keys to this place." Hannah responded. "Despite working here for three years nope" I laughed slightly. She smiled a little and pulled out her keys from her pocket. "You might want to ask the boss for some keys eventually." she said, with a sigh and a laugh mixed in with her comment. "Oh I know, I know I will eventually don't have to worry about me" I said as one of her keys clicked into the lock and the door opened. "Thanks a lot" I said as I entered the empty store. "Coffees ready when you want to start brewing it" Hannah said as she pointed over to the counter. I nodded as I walked over to find an assortment of different coffee types.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be busy today oooh boy! Busy busy busy!" she said happily while sitting herself at one of the counter seats. I laughed at her statement, she was always so humorous. Hannah always had a way of...spicing up the workspace...making it feel more...happy. It made me wonder what her life behind work is like. No, I don't want to be a stalker, thinking things like that will make you a bad influence to others Rhaps. After all, it is none of my business to think of things like that. My thoughts were abruptly cut off when I heard the door swing open with the ring of a bell after it, as usual. I quickly walked over to the counter and pulled out my notepad. Then, everything seemed to happen at once. Another figure entered the shop but this time my eyes grew dark as I fell to the floor. The last thing I heard in that very coffee shop was the sound of Hannah calling my name and a foreign sound I had never heard. Like a warping noise. No, there's no such thing...is there? Warping isn't possibly...real is it? Everything slowed down and it was like my body was shutting down. I lost consciousness and my thoughts faded away.

I woke up, who knows how long after that incident in a another place. It certainly wasn't the coffee shop. No, the place I was taken to had a rancid odor. It almost killed my nose to take in these odd scents floating around me. They smelled like chemicals. Was I in a pharmacy? I opened my eyes and looked around. No this isn't a pharmacy...not even close to one. A pharmacy looked appealing and comforting I guess you could say. This place looked like a portal to another world. Machines no one would ever think to make, chemicals that looked otherworldly, bottles stacked on the cabinets labeled in some kind of code. I must be in a lab. What kind of lab? I don't know. I struggled to move but I looked over to see my body locked onto the table. "Son of a-" I tried to pry my my arms and legs free but it was no use. "Stop struggling" a voice commanded. Finally someone who actually knows where I am. Although I don't exactly think they sound very welcoming. "Hello?" I called, hoping they would answer, .the other part of me wishing they'd stay quiet. "Hello there" the cold voice replied. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked like a confused five year old.

"You're in my lab" he said with a glint of pride. "Uh no I'm at a carnival, yes I noticed" I said with complete sarcasm. "My, aren't we humorous?" the voice retorted. "And someone else isn't" I spat but they ignored the insulting comment. "Anyway, what the hell is going on here?" I asked with a more serious tone. Knowing I'm not usually one for violence I think at this point I've broken my boundaries. No more nice lynx, I mean business. The figure laughed in a cold way, an uncomforting and frightening way. It disturbed me but I tried to hide my fear. The worst thing that could happen is this scoundrel seeing fear in my eyes. "Child, you have been abducted." he smiled. "No dip smartass! Way to point out the obvious!" I shouted. The figures smile faded as I shouted. "I don't appreciate your tone. If you are going to stay here than behave yourself." he smiled again.

Stay here? What is he talking about? Who the heck is he? "What do you mean stay here?" I asked. He looked over at me with golden eyes, although they weren't soothing. "You are my labrat. As of now you will help me with my experiments." he said but I remained silent. "It's quite simple. I will subject you to vitally dangerous experiments and we shall see the outcome. Or at least I will see" his smile seemed to turn sicker with every word he spoke. "And, if you survive every experiment I can assure you there will be slight...changes to you" he cackled. Aurora this guys crazy! "Can you at least tell me who you are?" I asked with a softer tone of voice. He looked over at me finally walking into the light. "Dr. Finitevus, scientist of chaos energies and then some" Finitevus introduced himself.

I took a few minutes examining him. Well, for starters he was obviously an echidna. His fur was a bright white, the color of fluffy sheep's wool. His eyes were a deep shade of black, cold and lifeless only to find golden pupils in each and red eyelids. On his forehead lay a symbol, who knows where it came from. His attire was a jet black cape with a star adorned in the middle. Supporting it was a lunar pendant with gold coloring. Near his torso was a silver belt with an identical lunar symbol. His arms and legs were surrounded by seemingly endless rings he must have made himself. On his hands and feet were bandages, possibly from a past injury. "What are you staring at?" he asked sharply. "Nothing" was all I could say. He rolled his eyes and turned around ready to walk out.

"We will begin experimenting tomorrow" he faintly smiled. "No please, you don't want to do this. I'll get help and then you'll see" I said. He turned around and gave me a humorous glance. "You are in a secluded laboratory where no one will probably ever find you, the advice I can give you is trying to escape kitten" he finally said as he walked out. Shit, I have to get out of here, call friends, family I don't know. This guy's insane and I have to escape. And fast


	2. Making Offers

I looked around, trying to scan the area in front of me for any signs of things that could help me escape. The only thought on my mind that could possibly help me is breaking free from the table. Would that work? I took in some air as my whole body tightened up and attempted to pull free from the shackles binding me to the table. It was like trying to run away from a tornado pulling you in. I strained as my muscles strengthened, my mouth making a growling noise with every heave. The shackles surprisingly began to loosen. Just a little more. I brought in more air as the shackles clicked and sprang open from my force. I plunged to the ground, my entire body shaking. The recoil from the breakage echoed across the hall and through the door. Finitevus ran in right as he heard it. Shit, welcome to hell, Rhapsody.

He stood there for a long while, looking at me then back at the table. We both had no idea what to say or do, it was shock for both of us. Two minutes of awkward, it seemed. "What the hell happened here?" he asked with a sharp voice. I continued to stay silent, for I had no idea what to say. There's no turning back, what do I do?! "I broke free..." was all that came out of my mouth but it was not what I intended to say. Lying only makes it worse, don't lie, whatever you do, just don't. "How?" he asked. Worst question I've been asked all day. "I...I don't know...it just happened" I almost whispered looking up at him. He stood silently for a few more seconds then chuckled. "You're too powerful to waste. I have a deal for you" he started. What did he mean? Nothing he said sounded like english to me. "What?" I said plainly.

"If you promise to live here and assist me in my work, I promise never to experiments on you." he said. Aurora what do I do? If I say no then there's no chance of me living. If I say yes I'll have to leave my old life behind. The life I have been living since I was born. "Yes" I answered. Okay, now what?! "Excellent" he smiled, but again it was not giving me a mode of comfort. He motioned his hand, asking me to follow him I assume. I walked out of the lab with him walking in front of me. "Hey, what does me being powerful have to do with you?" I asked. I didn't even know I could do what I had just done. In the coffee shop I could never even lift up one of those tables. He looked back at me. "You will help me with my ambitions. You will become part of my army" he started. "While we are on the topic...what would your name happen to be, young lynx?" he asked me.

For a moment I hesitated. "Rhapsody..." I answered finally. His response was a head nod and the wave of his finger. "Fine then, Rhapsody" he led me to a room where he clicked the door open and led me in. "This will be your room. Training begins tomorrow at six. Have a pleasant stay" he almost cackled as he shut the door behind me. I looked around, examining the area. After all this was my room now. I had to get comfortable with it if I was going to stay here for the rest of my life, perhaps. The one thing that caught my eye was a large window with a view of outside. I pulled up a chair and began to gaze at the landscape, thinking about my old life.

I thought about Verbolten. What's he going to do without me? Is he stable enough to start making money? Supporting himself? And my job. What will they think when I dont show up for work in the morning. And Shadow...Shadow and I are good friends. We would always hang out together, Shadow would show me some of his shooting skills as I watched him. Sometimes we would even pull pranks on Sonic just for laughs. This one time he got so mad, he chased us to the Lake of Rings and back. I chuckled to myself thinking of the fun times I've had. No, it's not over. Just because you are under the order of an overbearing scientist doesn't mean that your life is completely gone.

After all, who knows? With this new occupation, I may just be able to meet new companions. When working at the coffee shop I didn't get to lay back and relax for once because of my hours. No telling how caring this Finitevus guy is but hopefully...maybe he'll see it through that I'm more than his little toy. Hopefully...he''ll see...one day he'll see.

The next morning I was awoken to the smell of yet again the scent of horrid chemicals. I dashed out of my room and outside where everyone was standing. I'm guessing I had to stand with them. I propped myself next to a wolf who looked at me oddly. I tried to ignore him but he looked me as if I had two heads. "Excuse me doctor, who is this?" the wolf asked. Finitevus looked over at the wolf and then at me. "Oh of course, allow me to introduce you all to Rhapsody the lynx. She is now a part of our alliance" he introduced me. Throughout the small row of mobians was heard "Hello Rhapsody" in different tones of voice. The wolf only looked at me then turned away. "Rhapsody, this is Scourge, Fiona, the Destructix, and Canus" he introduced the other mobians.

I looked at Canus, who happened to be the wolf. He didn't seem to take appealing to me. He made a small huff as I looked at him. "Nice to meet you" he said quickly as if he wanted get the introduction over with. I received the impression that he didnt like me. That was a bad sign. Finitevus then instructed us to get into groups of two and fight with our partners. Apparently this was supposed to test our strengths and weaknesses. Quickly everyone staggered to meet up with someone, and of course, I was left with Canus. Finitevus signaled us to begin and I quickly readied myself. This was going to be interesting. I knew it before we had even started


	3. Wolf be Nimble

Before I could even act, Canus began to take action. From out of a few gold rings he pulled out several plates and knives. He started spinning the plates across his fingers so nimbly it made me wonder if he was actually trained to move his fingers so quickly. I almost laughed at the fact he brought out dinerware. However in a flash the plates flew from his hands and sped in my direction. I quickly dodged as it crashed against a wall. "Never underestimate a foe" he said as if he could read my thoughts. I didn't know what to do, it was obvious enough a few kicks and knocks in the head wasn't going to do anything. I knew I was fast but he is faster. He then pulled out the knives and started flipping him. It's like he's trying to show off to make me look weak. Where'd he get those...things anyway? The golden rings he pulled out what were those? I had no time to think about that as he shot a knife near my foot. If I die this is all Verboltens fault for waking me up yesterday. I staggered backwards as he pulled out another plate. "Enemies can make weapons out of any craft depending on their profession. However every enemy has a weakness. Yours must be speed, it's obvious enough already" he almost laughed in my face.

It's official now, he's TRYING to make me look weak. "Okay smartass I'll give you a what for" I grabbed one of the knives from the grass as he threw another plate that was rapidly flying in my direction. I hit the plate on impact as it broke into small pieces. I huffed as I stared at Canus. "So your profession is dinerware? Pretty lame" I said, trying to infuriate him. "And your profession is what? Nothing" he spat, responding to my insult. This infuriated me, so much that. I ran up to him as he held out another knife menacingly. Before he could act I scraped the knife against the scar on his foot. Howling in pain he fell to the ground, looked up at me and growled furiously. "Damnit kid, you're gonna pay for that" he snarled.

Kid? Oh I'm glad I kicked his cocky little ass now. Canus refused to give in and attempted to get up. He grasped a nearby tree branch but fell to the ground in the process. He was defeated, and I had won. "Excellent work, newcomer. I saw everything. You know how to use resources in the heat of battle." Finitevus congratulated me. I made a gimpy smile at him with pride mixed in. "Canus! Do you need help?" I asked looking over at him "Get your shit out of here and leave me alone" he replied angrily. Well geez sorry. I only stared at him for awhile and walked off. We all returned inside as I walked up to my room again. As I shut the door, Finitevuste peeked in. "Hello? May I come in?" he asked. I wish I could say no but that would give e him a horrible impression of me. "Uh sure?" I said with insecurity.

"Rhapsody, being a scientist I am...interested to know how you fight." he asked. What was I supposed to say? I had no idea what i was doing out there "I don't know...it's just...when I do fight. If the battle goes on for awhile I...just take off..." I responded. "'Take off'?" he echoed. I nodded as he looked at me while rubbing his chin. "Interesting, does this in any way have to do with arrogance?" he asked. I looked at him blankly. He made a heavy sigh. "By that I mean when someone makes you angry, do you happen to get out of control at times?" he asked with more clarity. "I don't know I guess so..." I answered. "You're not being direct with me" he said with a serious tone. "I-I really don't know!" I nearly shouted.

He looked at me with a disgusted look. Shouldn't have shouted at him. "Fine, have it your way" he said as he stormed out. For a smart person he certainly has a huge temper. Why doesn't he understand I don't know why I don't know how I don't know when I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I slammed my head in the bed and sighed. Too much has happened today, too much. I need a rest already. Nothing should be like this. I wish Finitevus never kidnapped me. I wish I hadn't woken up the morning. I wish...I could just die right now. Would that make it better? No...no it wouldn't...nothing would. The door opened as Canus walked through. Oh geez, just what I need right now. "What do you want?" I asked. "Hey...that was a great fight" he spoke in a low tone with no emotion. Something tells me what he's saying are things he doesnt want to say but are other things in his head he really wants to say to make me cry. "I'm sorry for being the way I acted during our battle..." he huffed quietly. "It's fine?" I said with a curious voice. With no response he walked out silently.

Had I done something wrong to cause his anger toward me? No, I haven't even been here for a week. I couldn't have done something, could I? It hurt me to look at him when he didn't like me. He seems like a nice guy but he doesn't want to show it for some reason. Maybe it takes him awhile to get used to newcomers. But because of that battle, I can already tell it's going to take awhile for him to get used to me being here, especially after giving him that wound. I pushed the thought away and rolled into my covers. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe it will all be a distant memory in the past few days. But I will always remember.

I looked around the room and saw something shiny at the edge of the bookshelf. I slowly walked over on the counter to see it was a pair of nunchucks, silver ones. I picked them up slowly and looked at them. Surely I could use these when I'm fighting. I put them safely in my pocket, thinking it wouldn't be hard to use them, after all they're only uncheck, I have seen many people use them before, a minor weapon, but at least they can help me for now. I rolled back into the covers and stared at the ceiling. I knew hopefully nothing was going to happen for the rest of the day so I decided to relax while I could.


	4. Alex the hedgehog

(Alex belongs to Starbomb)

The time, it was only three. I figured that there was some time to do some exploring around outside. Maybe I'lll meet a new face. I walked out of the immense lab, treading across the sidewalk. As I walked along I passed a nearby park. I sat on one of the benches and began to contemplate to myself. "Hi there!" I heard a voice call. I looked around, wondering where the voice had come from. "Where are you?" I asked. "I'm over here!" the voice called. I looked over in the direction of the voice as I heard a fwoosh noise. "Now I'm over here!" the voice called again, with the noise trailing after. "What are you doing?" I asked. The voice could be heard laughing while doing this. "You aren't good at this are you?" the voice asked. "How are you moving so fast?" I asked. "I'm not, I'm warping!" they answered. The figure finally jumped down from a tree to reveal a brown hedgehog with yellow eyes and a necklace with a white stone. "Haven't seen you around here before" she commented while hopping down from the tree.

"I could say the same to you" I said. "Soooooooo where you from?" they asked, twirling the ring on one finger. "That lab over there" I mentioned. "huh Joe Sunshines hideout?" she asked. What the heck was she saying? "Excuse me?" I asked. "Joe Sunshine! Dr. Finidoo? Man of the building? Crazy guy with glasses? Warp rings? Ringing and bells? Ha ringing that's good one" she laughed to herself. "You mean Finitevus?" I asked."Pfff yes Finitevus!" she answered. Wait...were warp rings the things Finitevus wore on his arms and legs? Where I come from there isn't such technology like that. "So you're telling me you have never seen a warp ring until now?" she asked. "Yeah...Where I used to live, life was simple and carefree...we didn't have much technology like that..." I said as the hedgehog nodded.

"You're place sounds like it needs skittles dumped on it or something"she said as we both laughed at the comment. "Yes, it isn't one of the more popular towns...but it was home to me. And now Fintevus' lab is my home...unfortunately." I sighed as the hedgehog looked at me sympathetically. "Well...the names Alex" she started. "What's your name fuzzy lynx?" Alex asked. I gave her a smile and responded "Rhapsody"

"Cools. Hey I happen to know another lynx. Shes my bestest friend in the whole entire world of world's and in fact make that the whole universe" she said as I laughed. "She must be special to you." I said. "Pff hell yeah. Anything happen to her I don't know what I'd do. Hey, you wanna be friends?" she asked as she looked at me. "Sure..." I said. I've been needing a friend. "Good! From this moment on until we pass onto the next life you shall be part of my skittle buddies. Do you solemnly agree with this promise?" she said with a playful voice. "I solemnly swear" I laughed while raising my hand. "Wonderful! You're a bestie now!" she smiled. Funny, she seems to be so humorous like...Hannah. Hannah wasnt as as energetic as her but...I'm sure Alex and I will be great friends. "Well, see you around then!" she said as she trailed off.

Finitevus called into his lab not too long after I returned home. "You wanted to see me?" I asked with slight uneasiness. I was still not comfortable with the fact I was living and assisting an evil scientist. "Yes, I wanted to discuss something between you and Canus" he began. Oh great, here we go. "While you are getting comfortable living here, Canus will tutor you on how we do things here. You will find them rather...interesting indeed" he chuckled slightly. He was joking right? You're not serious. I have to put up with this cocky smartass pushing me around and telling me things I'd rather not hear. I looked at his face, trying to pull out any expression from Finitevus' statement. His expression looked blank but I knew in his head were colorful little words he really wanted to say. "He has more experience with the lab and the surrounding area than you do so I expect you to listen to him. Canus, if anything goes haywire, you come to me. Rhapsody, you make one false move..." he started and gave me a glare "And I might have to stretch the deal I made with you" he said with an unamused voice.

Why did Canus have to instruct me? Why can't the doc do it himself?! The worst I wanted was being told what to do by this guy. Without warning, the nunchucks I hid in my pocket fell out somehow and shot down onto the floor. Finitevus looked down to see the nunchucks then looked back up at me. "Where did you get these?" he gave me a warning glance. I could only stay silent. I couldn't tell him that I stole them from him, because I figured they had belonged to him. "I found them..." I said in a quiet voice. Finitevus sighed and picked them up, giving them back to me, in a way as if he were trying to shove them into my stomach. "Scratch that, Canus, keep a very close eye on that lynx...you never know what she could do" he said as he walked off. Great Rhaps, now he doesn't trust me. Being here as it is was bad enough but being with someone who doesn't even trust you is worse. Damn it all, it just isn't my day is it? Other than meeting Alex everything else has gone haywire. What else could possibly go wrong?

"Fine let's get started, ill show you around hate building" he sighed as he walked off, me following him from behind. I still don't understand why he doesnt like me. Other than scratching up his scarred leg what did I do wrong? "Hey, Canus. Can I ask you something?" I said softly. Canus turned around fast his body tensed, then he relaxed his muscles and looked at me, annoyed. "What?" he replied. "Where...exactly did you get that scar on your foot?" I asked but obviously that was one question he never wanted me to ask. "It's none of your fucking business." he spat. "Well geez Canus! All I wanted to know is how you received that scar! Being arrogant and acting like a wiseass isn't going to help you! I came here not to long ago and I was hoping to receive a friendly greeting from you but its obvious you're just a mean and cruel know-it-all jerk!" I shouted.

He made me so angry, I had to shout in his face. I don't know what happened but...all my anger seemed to fly out at him. He only looked at me silently, but not for the better. I knew he was going to hit me with something. The next few words he'll say will be like a bomb in my head that rots me from the inside out. "And you are an insecure lynx who finds it funny to be nosy in other people's business thinking it will make you feel a whole lot better, when it really wont" he growled. Canes quickly grabbed me by the shirt as I looked at him surprised. "Listen here and listen good. The doc calls you his assistant. We do things differently around here. This isn't girl scouts where we make cookies and sell them for crap. Here, we follow Finitevus' rules or you're in deep shit you hear?" he asked as I nodded quickly. "And the only way you're gonna learn to not be so soft is if you follow MY INSTRUCTION. You understand?" he growled.

I nodded again as he released me from his grip. "Good, let's go" he said gruffly. I nodded slowly and followed him without saying another word...


	5. Night Watching

"Canus, what is it you don't like about me?" I asked in a low tone. For a moment he stayed silent, not answering my question. He was trying really hard to ignore me, I could tell. "Canus please...what is it about me that bothers you? I'm just a normal lynx, there's nothing wrong with me..." I said as I looked at him with hopeful eyes that he would understand. He continued to stay silent. "And yet I'm not a normal wolf..." he said as he walked on. "Canus...Finitevus told me you're normally not this harsh to others. He told me how you're a caring and nice person...Can you please tell me why you're trying to give me a different approach?" I asked. "Why are you so interested in talking to that echidna?" he asked suddenly. Now it was my turn to stand silent. "I dunno...I guess I just trust him...a little more than I used to" I said looking at my feet.

His only response was a brief grunt as he walked along the floor of the hallway. I followed him, keeping my head low to avoid being noticed, even though it wouldn't help me any. "Anyway...I just wanted to know why" I said with no emphasis. He sighed and continued to walk through the hallway "Here's his lab, you will not be allowed to touch anything that belongs to him unless he gives you permission to..." Canus started. "Uh...Canus?" I asked him as he looked back at me, again, with an annoyed glance. "If it makes you feel any better...you can tell me in private..." I said even though I thought it wouldn't help him at all and I was right. He gave me an odd look and slapped me in the face. He slapped a freaking girl! "Hey! What's that for you bitch?!" I asked while touching my face for any signs of blood.

"Be quiet, stop talking about that subject, it's none of your business!" Canus scowled. I looked at him with my hand still on my face. "You know it would be easier to listen to you if you weren't being strict!" I shouted in his face. "Then maybe you need learn some discipline!" he fought back. That wolf. He makes me so angry I could just scratch his entire face off if I wanted to. I never thought I'd say this but I'd rather be with Finitevus right now instead of him. He's really getting on my nerves. "Well if youre going to be like that I'm not taking instructions from you! Because youre not helping me youre just making me look weak! You dont care about what would happen to me do you? You just care about yourself you ungrateful bitch!" I shouted. Canus only looked at me as I stormed out of the lab and into my room.

I slammed myself onto the bed. It was the only comforting thing I could do right now. What am I doing wrong? I keep asking myself that but, I'm wondering what the hell I'm doing that's making him a brat. And it's not even my fault! None of this is my fault I had nothing to do with this! I heard the door click and saw Canus walk in. "What do you want?" I asked with a hiss. He gave way to a heavy sigh and sat on the bed. "Look, I'm sorry I've been acting the way I've been... Guess I have just been a jerk to you...it's just that...well...I'm jealous" he said. "What?" I asked. He looked at me with green eyes. "Before you came, I was Finitevus' main man, know what I mean?" he asked as I nodded in response. "I felt ignored when you came. He seemed so revolved around training you. It made me extremely upset and..." Canus trailed off as I looked at him. "Well, hurting and mistreating someone isn't going to get your way. Finitevus may be like that but you're not that type of guy...or so I've heard" I said as he looked down and nodded. "Friends?" I asked while holding out my hand. He laughed to himself and shook it. "Friends." he responded

I felt. lot better after he shook my hand. A warm wave flew through my body as if I did something good, and I did. I patted his back in a friendly way as he walked out of the room. Then a thought hit my mind. I never figured out how he received the scars but at this point, when we've only started to become friends, I think it's a question I can keep quiet for awhile. The moonlight reflected off my window as I looked out onto the nightspread landscape. Turning out the light I pulled myself into through covers for a long nights sleep.

I was abruptly awoken to hear footsteps in the hallway. It must have been three o'clock in the morning. I yawned as I rubbed my eyes and flew off the covers of my bed. I created the door open slightly to see what had awoken me. Peeking through the door, I saw a figure walking through the halls. It was Finitevus. Where was he going? I walked out of my room slowly and started to sneak behind, trying not to make a sound. I had decided to do some investigating, just to see what he was doing. As he walked out I hid behind a bush, following him, like something youd find in one of those movies. He approached the floating isle of Angel Island. With a flick of his finger he warped on top of the island. Damnit, how am I going to get up there? I looked around to find something shiny on the floor. He must have dropped it, it was another warp ring.

I flicked it open, let's see how do you use these? I opened it up and walked through, but I wasn't on Angel Island. No this was New Mobotropolis? Dangit. I walked through again but this time ending up in Downunda. How the hell do you use one of these?! I flicked it again. Think of Angel Island. I then warped on top of the immense island. So that's how they work. All I had to do was think of Angel Island, duh. I quickly picked up speed as I ran silently behind Finitevus. He approached a large altar-like area. No way, he was in front of the great Master Emerald! I looked from behind the bush as he climbed up the stairs and gazed into it. Around the corner of the emerald, another echidna approached. Knuckles right? The two began talking but I couldn't pick out what they were saying. Then in a flash the two began quarreling. And then they started fighting. I knew this wasn't going to end well...


	6. Recovery

I watched the two from behind my cover, a feeble bush. The two were fighting like wildcats, with chaos energy emitting from the Master Emerald like crazy, both corrupt and normal. After awhile, Knuckles slashed Finitevus with his glove as Finitevus lost his balance and fell backwards down the stairs. He looked unconscious while Knuckles huffed and went back behind the Master Emerald. I looked at Finitevus who lay motionless at the bottom of the stairs. Should I help him? After all he did kidnap me and took me away from my home but...something tells me I need to help him. I ran over to him to find patches of blood on his bright white fur. He was disoriented so I picked him up and opened the warp ring I used to get onto the island. I had to get back to the lab and help him before something else bad happens.

A few hours later I walked into the room I lay Finitevus in as he awoke. "What happened? Where am I?"he asked looking at me with a quizzical glance. "Youre back home. You fell off the Emerald Altar and went unconscious and I took you home and helped you recover." I said. "What were you doing outside the laboratory?" he asked with seriousness. "I...kinda...followed you..." I confessed as he huffed. "Although I am angry at you for spying on me..." he started as I looked down at the floor in shame. "But...I am very grateful for you saving my life..." he finished. I looked up and gave him a small smile. "No problem Doctor" I said. This was probably the first time I have actually given him a full fledged conversation. I haven't been able to talk with him since the day we met. Then a thought hit my mind. Verbolten. I left him alone back at home. Shit. "Uh, doctor?" I asked in a shivered voice. He turned his head toward me. "Yes?" he asked. My chest tightened. "Do you suppose I could stop by my old home and pick someone up?" I asked.

"What for?" he asked suspiciously, thinking I was planning something against him. For all he knows I could be bringing someone in the lab plotting to kill him. "A relative..." I finally said, my legs shaking as if there were no tomorrow. He continued to stare at me, his content gaze forming into a smile, a wicked smile. "Alright then...you may go. But I want to see this 'relative' personally" he laughed slightly. This made me feel uncomfortable but I went ahead with my plan anyway. Leaving the room, I headed out for home. I picked up the warp ring and flung it open as I walked through.

Returning home, I took a breath of the air. The familiar scent of home, my home. I walked over to the tan colored house, my house. Knocking on the door, it didn't take long for Verbolten to answer the door. "Yes-RHAPSODY!" he shouted. I looked at him with a faint smile. "Where the hell have you been?! I've been the only one doing work around here and that's not the worst part! I can't pay bills! I'm twelve for crying out loud!" he shouted everything at once like a parrot. "Calm down, I'm here to take you somewhere." I explained. "Take me where? We're not going to that smelly hotel again are we?" he asked. I chuckled a little but it quickly disappeared. "No, we're going on...an adventure..." I said in the simplest way possible. "I don't like your adventures, where?" he asked. "To a...special place" I said without any other questions I led him to the open warp ring.

Arriving at the lab, Verbolten looked around, amazed at the advanced technology. "Whooooa, this is killer!" he exclaimed. Without warning, he was picked up from behind and the shadow of Finitevus was revealed. He must have healed rather quickly. He wasn't in bed for long, after all."Hey! Who are you?! Put me down!" Verbolten struggled to cede from Finitevus' grasp. "Hmm Lucky you. You will be my new labrat. Well done, Rhapsody" he smiled. "RHAPSODY?!" Verbolten shouted in confusion as I looked down. "Well, we had better get started." Finitevus laughed as he left the room, still gripping Verbolten tightly, making sure he would not elude his tight hold.

I should have known something like this would have happened. The one thing worse than Verbolten being alone is Verbolten being tested on by that echidna! I grabbed the nunchucks from my pocket (in case anything went haywire) and stormed off after the two. You mess with my little bro, you answer to me.


	7. Family

I watched as he dragged Verbolten over to the lab. Creeping slowly behind, I peeked in from the doorway. "Dude this is not cool!" I heard Verbolten shout. Finitevus only ignored him and strapped him to the table. I looked in horror, thinking this was the end for my little bro. Finitevus flicked a switch as light emitted from the other side of the room. No, I won't let this happen. "Finitevus! Stop!" I shouted, throwing my nunchucks at one of the buttons, causing the machine to turn off. "What? How dare you deny your superior?!" Finitevus shouted as I walked in. "Finitevus please! I don't want you to experiment on him! He's my little brother, there's so many things in life he hasn't done yet! You can just risk his life!" I pleaded, tears running down my face.

I grabbed his legs and slid down to the floor. "Please! I can't just watch him die. He may be a loser, a pain in the butt, a guy obsessed with cheese but he's more than that even! He's my brother! Why can't you just leave him alone?" I continued to sob. I cried for Verbolten, I cried for this damned world, I cried for myself. Finitevus stood there, silent, not sure how to respond. All I could do was lay there, helpless. He sighed and picked me up by the collar. "Have some dignity, child." he said. I looked at him, tears still streaking down my face. "Dry your tears, I will not hurt him...if he means that much to you..." Finitevus said with a sigh. I gave him a smile. And then I hugged him. Hugged the man who kidnapped me and threatened my brother. Hugged the man who was mentally insane. "Thank you" was all I could say.

Finitevus looked at me shocked and pushed my arms away a little. "Ahem...yes..." Finitevus coughed, while blushing slightly. I blushed a little as well, but it made me feel good to think that someone like him would spare my brothers life. "Can he stay here?" I asked, looking at Finitevus again. Finitevus looked back at me, again staring for a long moment, what seemed like forever. He sighed again. "Fine...but keep him out of trouble" he said finally. "Thank you doctor...you know...I think there might be some good in you..." I smiled. "Uhh...no...I'm just...being hospitable...after all...the more workers the faster this world is purged..." Finitevus faltered with his words. I rolled my eyes and walked off with Verbolten. Oh you have some good in you all right. You just choose not to show it.

I walked outside the building, settling Verbolten in his room. Not too long after I met Alex who asked if I wanted to go hang out in the park with her. Of course I did because I didn't want to seem rude so I agreed. We began talking with each other about things. At least now I can finally relax, knowing I feel safe and that Verbolten is safe. Well...maybe we aren't THAT safe, but it's better than living in the streets. The two of us forgot about life for awhile while talking, which was nice. Life has been especially cruel to me lately. I needed someone to talk to, desperately, and if were anyone, Alex was the best source I had.

"So your little bro almost got fucked by Fin, huh?" Alex asked me. "Heh, yeah...but you know you have to watch out for family, right?" I said. Alex only stopped walking, after I had said that, the comforting smile fading into a frown. "...yeah...watch out for family...right" she said with a subtle tone, almost a whisper, but I knew I said something that discomfort her. "Uhh...you okay?" I asked, looking at Alex. Alex continued to stand there, her gaze lost in a faraway place I could not find. "...I'm okay...I guess..." she sighed. "let's just keep walking" she said, a smile simpered on her face. I looked at her and continued walking. "Uh, hey, want to meet a friend of mine? The lynx I told you about earlier?" Alex asked me. I gave a shrug "Sure, I have time" I said as we continued to walking the path. Alex lead the way, still deep thought. Was it something I said? No, don't be an idiot, Rhaps. You obviously said something that upset her.

Family?

"Hey Alex, where's your family?" I asked, again, she did not answered to me instantly or directly. "...I dont have a family." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "They died...they're not here anymore..." Alex said as I looked at her with sympathy. "Well...I feel sorry for you, truly I do,...but...why dont you smile for me?...I like you...especially when you're smiling. C'mon wipe that frown away from your face and give me a big one!" I said while smiling as well. Alex only let a tiny smile escape from her face. "Alex you can do better than that. Smile for me! Show me who the skittle loving hedgehog really is!" I said. Alex laughed a little and hugged me. "Thanks, Rhaps" she said. "No problem, Alex" I said as we both smiled. "Now don't you feel better?" I asked. "Yes...a lot better" she said. "I'm glad to hear it, now lets go see this lynx you've been telling me about" I said as we both walked off.


	8. Discordant Essence

Soon afterwards, I came to know Celty, otherwise known as the lynx Alex wanted to introduce to me. The two of us became good friends and later I told the two of them I was going to take a walk near the forest which is where I find myself now. I decided to take a rest and I sat by a tree. I pulled out my mp3 player from my pocket (one of the things I actually had with me before I was kidnapped) and began listening to music. I removed one of the headphones for a second when I heard rustling in the bushes, followed by small noises

"Dammit!" a voice shouted. I put my mp3 player back in my pocket and looked over at the bush. "Hello?" I called but no one answered. I walked slowly over to the bush, standing my guard at the same time. I looked into the bush but a split second afterward I was knocked over by someone. "Ha! Headshot!" the voice said as I fell to the ground. The figure put their boot on top of my face. What just happened exactly? "Looks like another has fallen to me! HA! This planet will be easier for Scourge to conquer than I thought!" the figure laughed. I could only look up for a second but I couldn't make out who they were. They certainly weren't anyone I've ever met.

"Alright! Bonus points for the conquering Blue!" she was shouting to no one. "Excuse me..." I said and instantaneously kicking her in the side. "Ugh...hey no fair! When I pin you to the ground youre supposed to stay there like a weakling should!" she growled while throwing a punch at me. "This forest is gonna belong to Scourge! And I'm here to make sure it does!" she said grabbing my shirt. Now I could get a good look at her. The figure in front of me was a white lynx with jet black, shiny hair, red eyes, sunglasses, however she wasn't looking through them, black leather jacket, gray shirt and pants and black high heel boots. "You...you're Rhapsody?" she asked me. "How do you know my name?" I asked. Blue didn't answer my question but only started chuckling. Her chuckling turned into laughter and finally she let me go and starting laughing like crazy. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" she said, continuing to crack up. "Hey! What's so funny?!" I shouted. "You!" she replied, laughing without cease. "You are! Discord the lynx, call me Blue, or else. And you're supposed to be my anti?! PUH-LEEZ!" she continued laughing.

"Wait...repeat that. What do you mean by anti?" I asked. Discord stopped her laughing and got up from the ground. "Not that it matters to you, but I come from a planet called Moebius, an alternate planet of your Mobius, where everything is the opposite, therefore, I'm you from another world" Discord explained. "Ah, I see now" I said. "Aw suck it, anyone would have known that" Discord scoffed. "Why are you so rude?!" I shouted. "Dude, I just explained it to you!" Discord said as she slapped me. "I'm your anti...we're NOTHING alike" Discord said, while I rubbed my face from where she struck. "Anyway...I'm outta here" she said while walking off. "See you later sucker!" she said, running away.

"I don't know why...but I have a bad feeling about that Discord chick..." I said walking off, a few bruises on my body. I don't understand, why was I letting myself be so helpless? And Discord was in alliance with Scourge? Scourge was a part of our training when I was fighting Canus. Maybe there's more to Scourge than I actually know of. Perhaps I could ask him some questions? About Moebius? I could get more information out of him. No Rhaps, bad idea. If I started pulling out information from my comrades Finitevus wouldnt trust me even more than he already does.

It doesnt matter to me. Besides, what do I care about a planet thats an alternate Mobius? It could mean a lot of chaos. I was about ready to walk back to Finitevus' place until, not long after I left, around the corner was Discord again. I quickly hid behind a tree, my hands grasped onto the bark. Peeking from behind the tree, I noticed she was talking with someone. "And she calls herself my anti HA!" I heard Discord say. "Well, you cant really do anything about it..you see its-" "Yeah yeah yeah quit your yammering so we can try to find more suckers." Discord said while cutting off the other mobians voice. Who werethey and what were they doing with Discord? The mobians voice didnt sound like anyone I knew. He had a soft voice, almost like a whisper you could barely hear him, but at the sametime his voice had will and strength in it, if only he were louder. "Anyway, you go and find more saps that way and I'll go this way" Discord commanded.

"I already told you Blue I uhh...dont really want to be part of your plan..." the voice said, he seemed to be getting quieter with every quivering word. "Well too bad because you're a part of MY army now. Yah aint alone in a box on the side of the road anymore you coward!" I heard Discord shout. Then there was a striking noise like a whip. I looked over to see Discord had slapped the other figure in the face. I tripped slightly and Discord looked over. Shit. "Shes been spying on us! Go fetch her you freak!" Discord commanded, nudging the figure hard in the side. I quickly got up and ran into the forest. Way to go Rhaps. You just got yourself into more trouble.


	9. Why Cant We Be Friends?

I was running. This, I knew. Where? Through a forest and yet I had no idea where the hell I was headed. All the thoughts in my mind clouded up in a single second. Discord shouted at the mobian she was talking to and in no time at all, they started chasing me. From what I can get right now, they're a male, red echidna with a brown labcoat and sandals. It was hard to figure out who he was while running and looking behind me at the same time. I picked up speed slightly and jumped up into the trees (something I had learned from Finitevus earlier) "Dangit" the echidna said as he continued running on the forest floor. I jumped from one tree to the next with acute accuracy, I was now farther ahead, he wouldnt catch up for miles. I took a rest by a tree as the echidna warped next to me on the tree. I quickly got up and hopped onto the thickest branch of the next tree.

He tried doing this himself, his legs shaking while trying to advance to the next tree. He hopped onto the branch in a awkward fashion. I continued hopping until I heard one of the branches behind me crack. The echidna must have slipped, he was now falling. Thinking quickly I dove down and grabbed the echidna as he was falling. "What?" the echidna asked with confusion as he looked at me. "I just saved your ass buddy" I said. The echidna quickly struggled away from my grip and huffed. "I dont understand. Arent I your enemy? Why arent you running away, you should be afraid of me..." he said in that farmiliar quiet tone. "Well, hate to break it to yah but you're not all that frightening." I said. "Well...Yeah I guess...but why would you save me? Huh?" he asked. "Because-...I dont really know why...to tell you the truth...I guess I was just being a fair sport.." I said with a small smile.

"Big deal, I would have rather died without you helping me anyway" he said, picking up a stick, breaking it in half and throwing it into a bush. My ears perked up for a second. "Why?" I asked. He sat down by a nearby log and sighed. "You might have noticed, I work for Blue. She doesnt care about me. She took me in not too long ago but heck, she wouldnt care if I were dead or alive. All she cares about is what she wants and her ambitions. Shes just using me as bait and she gets all the credit for what she does, I dont get anything, im just someone to blame when she needs to blame someone..." he explained. "Thats still no reason to accept death over life. Besides, Ill bet on the inside she really does care for you." I said with sympathy.

"You dont live with her, how would you know? I barely have a room. Sure, an empty storage room crawling with insects and nothing but the floor as your bed. For breakfast I get the stuff nobody wanted for dinner and thats disgusting. For lunch she gives me a cheese sandwich with no mayonnaise and tap water. For dinner, which is the only meal I actually like because she feeds me fish and chips, which I actually find delicious while she complains how gross it is. And for dessert I get an ice cube with sugar on it. And dont get me started on how many times shes beaten me" Suvetinif continued. Now I could understand the situation. The echidna was thin, not like a twig but more of a..."sexy thin" I guess you could say. He was getting enough to feed him but surely not enough to have him starve the rest of the day. I took pity on him.

"But really...why would you want to help me? You shouldnt take your time to worry about me, Ill be fine..." he said looking down a little. I shook my head in protest "No, you dont deserve that." I said taking his hands. "Rhapsody the lynx, I work for Finitevus around the corner from here, I know what its like to be pushed around by someone...well...Discord sounds different from Fin but still. Your name?" I asked. The echidna looked at me blankly, as if he had won a million dollars or something. The echidna sat there silently for a few more minutes. "Arent you going to tell me your name? I wont ask anything else but you could at least tell me your name..." I said, still looking at him.

"...Call me Suve..." he said. "No...I want your full name..." I said. "I still dont understand why you want to be my friend. Surely you dont trust me because Im on Blue's side? Let me go, you're going to get me in trouble..." he said with uneasiness. "Just let me hear your name and I'll let you go." I said. He looked down and after a few moments looked back up at me. "Dr. Isaac Suvetinif..." he said as he ran off after Blue. Suvetinif...he really was mysterious. "I hope we can see each other again!" I shouted after him. There was no response but I figured he had heard me.

For the rest of the day I thought about Suve. Discord commanded him to run after me and hunt me down. Surely he was going to be punished for not returning me to her. I worried about him. He wasnt in the best condition and still Discord was bossing him around like he were her puppet. I wish I could help him. Maybe I can, but not today, too much has happened today, I cant do any more, I need a rest. For now, I'll only think of what I could do to help him but one day, Im going to get back at the bastard for what shes doing to that poor echidna. One day...


	10. Chaos Energy

"Hey Scourge" I said, walking into the room. "Yeah what?" Scourge huffed, obviously pissed by the fact I was bothering him. "Could you tell me about Moebius?" I asked. "Bullshit, that planet's crap" he replied. Remember your patience. "I never asked your opinion, I just wanted to know about it." I said calmly. "Exactly, so i told you about it. It smells like a goats ass and everyones either a bitch or a coward." he replied. I pulled up a chair and sat down, knowing this was going to be a long conversation. "Is there anything about it you actually like?" I asked, only waiting for another curt answer. "Nah, not really. The whole reason i came to Mobius was because that sorry excuse for a planet wasn't worth conquering." Scourge replied, twirling a warp ring with his finger.

"Anybody you happen to...know from there?" I continued, wondering if he knew about either Suve or Blue. Probably did because of the fact Blue mentioned she was doing some work for Scourge. "Huh?...oh yeah I know a few of them Moebians. Not exactly my type though." he said, looking at the warp ring, making a sinister smile with his blade-like teeth. "But I have to confess, it's pretty fun jerking 'em all around and tellin' them what to do. Especially this one echidna..." I clenched my fist and continued to listen, giving him a dark gaze. "Hell, he's so weak, you could knock him over without laying a finger on him! Pathetic, right?" Every word he said shot me like a gun. "What a coward, Dr. Su...Su...Suvewhatsits. Damn I forgot his name, not like it matters though. Blue brought him into alliance with her but that was a dumb move if you ask me. She's always been one of the best fighters in my army. But bringing Suvewhatsits into this?...Come on..."

My head dipped low as I looked at the table, my eyes escaping his, "You're wrong..." I said softly. "Huh?" he asked with a puzzled look. "YOU'RE WRONG, SCOURGE!" I shouted out, raising myself from my seat and slamming my hands hard on the wooden desk in front of him. "You're kidding..." he made a harrumph at me. "No, I'm not kidding..." I said, a few tears beginning to crawl down my face. "I dont understand what's wrong with him! What's wrong with you! Suve is just scared of Blue, that's all! And you, possibly along with the rest of Moebius call him a coward! You know what..." My face was at this point flooded as I took a deep breath, Scourge still watching me make a fool out of myself. "He isn't a coward. He's got some courage to actually put up with Blue everyday. If that isn't courage I don't know what is." I continued, wiping off my face. Scourge stared at me blankly, then gave me a curt chuckle, his chuckling turning into laughter. "You really are just a harmless, worthless, ignorant, sorry excuse for a pussy cat...aren't you?.." Scourge scoffed, giving me a smirk. Without thinking, I shot up from my chair as I felt a rush of energy enter my body. What's going on?..."Shut up!" I screamed, releasing an electric-like green energy from my hands. Scourge toppled over, not expecting the blow of energy.

He slowly got up and looked at me. "Dude, that's just not cool!" he shouted. "Well guess what, greeny, you aren't cool. Far beyond it..." I said, walking away, only to find Finitevus at the door. Am I really in trouble again?! "Hello Rhapsody, I happened to be looking for you and...I saw your little...show..." he said, looking around the room, glancing at the dent Scourge made in the wall. Shit, I'm in trouble. "Uhh...yeah..." I said, giving him an unconvincing smile. "Any idea what that was?..." I asked. "Chaos energy." Finitevus explained. "Err...what?" I asked again. "Chaos energy is the embodiement of this planet. Its an energy that exists everywhere, including in chaos emeralds. Some people are able to control this energy, including myself and apparently you." Finitevus continued. "Question...Why is the energy you form black?" I asked, feeling like a dumbass for asking. "Negative chaos energy. It's a negative form of the chaos energy I explained earlier." he continued. "I see..." I said, not having a clue what else to say.

Finitevus chuckled. "Perhaps you will be of very good use to me, Rhapsody, very good use indeed." he said, walking away. I watched him walk out and looked over at Scourge, who was getting up from where he lay. I gave him the "I'm watching you" look, only to recieve the finger from him in response. I laughed slightly and skipped away, off to my room. Oddly, I felt pretty proud of myself for screwing around with Scourge. It made me feel satisfied on the inside. Well geez, Rhaps, look what this place is doing to you, giving you weird thoughts and such. Before you know it, I might as well turn into the nutty Dr. Finitevus himself, while I'm at it. As I lay on my bed, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I said as I saw Scourge walk in. "Yo" he said shutting the door behind him. Rape. Totally rape I'll bet. "Just wanted to give you a word of advice..." he started. Okay...not rape! "Yeah?..." I responded. Scourge looked at me with sharp eyes. "Listen, Kitty, If I were you, I wouldnt give a crap about Moebius. I'd be more concentrated on what Mobius' future will be, not the future of the lives of a bunch of cowards. You hear?" he said, looking straight at me. I nodded in response. "Good" he said, walking out without another word. No he's wrong. Moebians aren't much different from us. They have the same red blood, the same emotions, the same potential. And somewhere, inside all of them, they know they know it.


End file.
